Cloaked Nocturne: A Drabble Series
by Suyiro Motsuko
Summary: It's all the Zexion and Demyx love that you'd want in small doses. Expect Romance, Humor, Music, Books and hopefully more! A first attempt at small bursts of wonderfulness as opposed to long-winded epicness. This will be Slash (along with side-femslash, straight pairings and so on) and expect cameos from my other stories as well as other KH/FF characters.
1. Chapter 1: Who? What?

A/N: *peeks over brick wall* Um, hi? *ducks back inside* ... *peeks over again* So, um, hello again dear readers! I really have no excuse or anything for my lack of fanfiction writing other than the usual - I am sad to say that the possibility of Red and Blue and Downpour being updated to be slim to none, and Wheel of Conflict is a very low Maybe. I MAY consider gifting a writer interested in continuing Red and Blue if someone so wishes, but I feel the other two are too complex (in my mind) to be gifted. Icannot promise notes for the DN Angel fic however, too many computer moves.

Anywho - I thought about you lot recently, especially the readers of Downpour and I suddenly found myself with a myriad of thoughts and memories of Demyx and Zexion and the lack of them due to me more or less abandoning Downpour – so! - I have managed to think up and note down a number of short stories and drabbles pertaining to them. They are all self-contained unless stated otherwise, of varying length and content. Most of them will be Romance/Comedy, if I can manage to think of anything out of the blue - or if you lovely reviewers have ideas - let me know. Since they are short and all, I believe I can at least give you a decent number of these before I run out, so, I don't expect to give up any time soon - have to wait until my laptop screen gets replaced however...

I'm going to end this A/N here and treat you to the thought that started this new burst of Zemyx love!

Disclaimer: I do not own any kind of rights to Kingdom Hearts - it is all owned by Disney and Square Enix, may they keep making kick ass games together.

* * *

'_And so he raised his staff, face set in grim determination, and bellowed at the beast in front with all his might…'_

"Oomph!" "Wha-hey!"

Never let it be said that Zexion was not the type to not be aware of his surroundings – he usually was, especially when he was reading something particularly interesting – but the story had sucked him in so much that, well, he hadn't been watching where he was going.

The expected fall to the ground never happened as a pair of hands gripped his elbows and pulled him flush to someone – another man by the feel of the chest and the rough hands on his bare elbows – and kept him firmly from falling on his behind in a rather undignified manner. When his usually sharp mind finally managed to clue into the fact that he hadn't fallen he looked up and stared at a pair of cyan colored eyes that looked both amused and worried about him.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going – are you okay?" The other man asked, still holding Zexion by the elbows and apparently debating whether or not to let him go.

It was a moot point in the slate haired book-lover's mind though and as he prepared a slew of witty retorts and scathing words to show how much of a moron the other one was – he had been at a really good part of the book – it all died on his lips when he finally took a good look at the face and head attached to those bright colored eyes.

…Never let it be said Life didn't surprise Zexion…

"Who the hell has a mullet in this day and age?" Were the words that spewed forth from his mouth rather abruptly and the shift from amused – to confused – to angry was so quick, Zexion could only squawk as he was pushed to the ground rather unceremoniously, and Demyx, for that was whom the hair and eyes belonged to stomped away in righteous indignation.

"IT IS NOT A MULLET!" He shrieked. "IT IS A MULL-HAWK!" He added with another ear-splitting scream before stalking away from the – 'fucking emo wannabe nerd' – fuming and muttering to himself rather colourfully.

"…"

With a sigh, Zexion picked himself and his book up and resumed his walk back to his dorm room – he'd have to avoid that particular character in the future, he was sure – he seemed…unhinged to say the least.

* * *

A/N: I kid you not; this was all that got me back here. I LOVE his hair don't get me wrong, but SOMEONE had to ASK, right? Right? Anyway, R&amp;R my lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Tutoring

A/N: Hey kids! I hope you weren't expecting that to be all - liked I said - I have plenty of ideas penned down. Some of them will span a few chapters and be under a single banner, others short and sweet. I won't be updating this quick either, I just have a lot of mental backlog to spew over and decided to give you what I can this weekend - not too much of course, I have to see how many of you actually like this!

Anyway, enjoy!

Notes:

"Normal Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

* * *

Chapter 2: I'm Tutoring...

All in all Demyx decided he had had a very good day today: he was on time for work, his car didn't die and his favorite booth at his favorite diner was empty - life was, at the moment, good. So he sat there, minding his own business, with Mickey Brand Buds in his ears, blasting a few of his favorite tunes, a magazine in hand and a Sea-Salt Shake dripping cool drops on the counter feeling like it just couldn't get better...

And then random shit falls from the sky.

"What's your name?" Came the hurried question, promptly followed by a repeat of it in a hushed manner in addition to one of his ear buds getting yanked.

"Er, Demyx." Was the blond's reply, one hand rubbing his abused ear while he watched the slender, dark haired man slide a book over to him as he got comfortable on the plush seat across from him.

"Zexion, now listen..." Whatever followed that was cut short however as a man with slicked back hair and an air of pompous arrogance suddenly loomed over them both.

"Why Zexion, fancy metting you here." The man purred with a leering eye that made Demyx' skin crawl.

"Setzer, I don't believe I had you down for a five'o clock stalking." Came the cold, clipped reply from the slate haired intruder that made the blond snicker into his drink as he watched.

"Stalking? No no, rather, I seem to recall your promise of a date and well, I am here to collect, as it were." Was the smooth reply from the man with too much cologne, gold rings and a very ugly jacket over his shoulders. "How about it? I know this wonderful place where we can dine and dance the night away." The man added with a cursory look to Demyx, dismissing him as quickly as he glanced at him - it pissed the blond off but for the moment he just glared while sucking on his shake.

"I never knew you to take such offers to heart Setzer, most of the population doesn't whenever you're concerned." The slate haired man added behind his curtain of slate colored hair - the one uncovered eye, which only Demyx could see from where he sat seemed both annoyed and amused to insult this man in such a polite manner. "Besides, I'm tutoring Demyx here today - as promised - on his English Lit class." Said eye was now boring into the man rather hotly and the blond gulped down his drink at it - scary!

"Is that so?" Setzer said with an irritated hiss and a look that would've killed Demyx if they did so.

"Yeah, I'm totally hopeless honestly - Lord Avalon who? Pocahontas what? I just get all mixed up!" Demyx said, for the first time during this whole surreal debacle, and wasn't that a shock? He'd never been this quiet in his life, he thought.

"So as you can see, I have my work cut out for me Setzer." This time Zexion did turn to look at the man, giving him a detached yet polite look and smile. "Maybe some other time - surely you have plenty of choices around town to harass for a date." And that last sentence he didn't bother to be quiet about as he more or less bellowed it for the rest of the, very nosy, patrons to hear. The resulting embarrassed flush to the arrogant man's face was priceless.

"Yes, of course. Good day, Zexion." Came the clipped reply before Setzer bid a hasty retreat; when the bell dinged behind his exit most of the patrons laughed or clapped at the dark haired man who sat back on his booth with a look of relieved contentment and a long sigh.

"Wow." Was all Demyx could say, grinning and staring at the man across from him. "Do you do this often?" He asked curiously.

"Not as effective or as often as I like I'm afraid." Zexion replied as he put out a hand for the book he'd handed the other man in his haste to escape his stalker - his journal of all things. "I should thank you for being part of my little production however - most people seem to lose their cool under pressure."

"I'm pretty cool under pressure, usually." Was Demyx' easy reply as he handed the book over, watching with amusement as the man seemed to ease up when it was back in his hands. "You're welcome by the way - who was that idiot?"

"Setzer, local business man - he loves to collect the unusual and the bright for his Belt." The blond could have sworn that was capitalized. "He'd set his eyes on me a few weeks back, said something about my wit being charming, and I've been eluding him ever since." Zexion added with a shrug, placing his beloved journal in his messenger back while running a hand through his bangs which thankfully for Demyx showed he did indeed have another eye under there.

"And you're not remotely interested?" The other asked curiously, though he didn't really wonder too much since despite his looks, that Setzer guy was a sleaze. However, he couldn't fault him for liking the other man - he was cute in that bookworm, cultured, shy-type way.

"In men? Yes. In Setzer? Not in this life or the next." Demyx snorted then and Zexion couldn't quite keep the smirk of amusement off his face at his words.

"Right." The blond chuckled, leaning back on his booth to take a real good look at the caustic male while he rummaged through his bag for Hyne knew what. He was slender from what he could tell from the form fitting blue colored shirt - it was checkered and buttoned to show only a bit of his chest and neck, with the arms to the elbows at least. His hair was crazy, though he wasn't one to talk, and his eyes were a deep color of blue that seemed to brighten depending on the light. _"All in all, not bad to look at and someone I could probably listen to for hours."_

"I'm Demyx, pleased to meet you." The blond finally said, stretching a hand out in greeting.

"...Zexion, I apologize for how we met." Came the reply and while not too keen on holding a stranger's hand, even in greeting, he always opted not to be rude and so shook it - and if he noted the callouses and how much larger it was in comparison to his, well, it wasn't like he'd voice it.

"So...how about that tutoring?" Demyx asked with an amused smirk that had Zexion raising his one, visible eyebrow.

"You realize I have no real idea who you are - that was all a ruse - for all I know you could be taking...construction." The last part sounded lame to him, especially given the music buds and the magazine that was to the side that showed plenty of musical articles on its front, but he wasn't about to point that out either. Demyx however, laughed.

"Who? Me? Naw, I'm too much of a klutz!" He exclaimed with a really broad grin, to Zexion anyway. "Besides, why don't you stick around for a bit and get to know me?" He stated rather boldly, making the slate haired man's eye widen in surprise, which made Demyx grin turned into a smirk. "I mean, I need a lot of help with class, you know - I'm totally helpless. I've only ever read one book my entire life!"He exclaimed and the shock and stricken look on the other's face was enough for him to take a mental picture off for future giggle references.

"...what could it hurt, I have nothing better to do..." He'd said it more to himself than anything, but he at least needed to let the blond know that he wasn't a quack who talked to strangers over a stalker every day - or so he told himself. With a put upon sigh Zexion slid from his booth and walked towards the counter, stopping when his boothmate called him out. "I'm just getting some carrot cake and a coffee, since, if I'm pounding Classic Literature into your mind, I believe I will need the extra sugar." He groused.

"Hurry back then, Bunny." Demyx replied cheekily.

Zexion never did question why he only twitched at the nickname and not destroy Demyx for calling him such a thing - embarassing as it was and all.

* * *

A/N: I quite like this one and it's a little more interaction of the kind I like. This is how some will be, short and sweet and vague! R&amp;R


	3. Chapter 3: Night at the Museum

**A/N: Was debating when to post this one, but I had enough juice to pump it out. I've even managed to think of more drabble chapters under this 'world', so...**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

**I have no Beta. (I also wrote most of this on my Iphone last night, ha!)  
**

**Jan.21.16 update: fixed a lot of grammar errors probably missed a few.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Night at the Museum

'**Atenttion, the Museum will be closing in one hour, please gather your belongings and make for the exit...Attention...'**

The patrons of the Radiant Garden Museum milled about in various states of excitement, curiosity, genuine delight of the art and history displayed and the occasional bored school trip.

One figure however had been standing in front of a painting, as still as a statue for at least a few hours. He stood unmoving in a large black trench coat with a suit and tie underneath, his expression partially hidden behind long strands of hair that covered half his face.

Those who cared to look or stare would have noticed the tenseness of his body, the way he kept his back straight and shoulders level and rigid as he gazed unseeing into the painting of The Origin of Radiant Garden - more commonly known as The Hollow Bastion.

"Excuse me, sir." Came a youthful voice that broke the somber man in black out of his reverie and a deep blue eye moved to stare at a, he'd remark later as amusing, rather young looking security guard decked out in the black and blue hues of the new guard that patrolled this building. "I hate to be a bother but, the museum is closing soon." He said.

The young patron did not reply to the man, or acknowledge him in any way, he simply returned his glance to the painting depicting the dilapidated towers and structures that would some day become a bustling metropolis.

"Sir...?"

"I hate this painting..." Was the first thing he said, making the guard fall silent. "I hate everything about it - the colors are muted, there's much too much blue, the shadows and the way it is matted looks pretentious and over done - I. Hate. This. Painting." He hissed with such vitriol that the young, blond guard would have stepped back and run away if it wouldn't have cost him his job.

He gulped.

"Then why stare at it if you hate it so much?" The guard dared to ask.

One visible eye turned to look at dirty blond hair and cyan colored eyes and the man with the silly uniform could not help but smile a bit at the crinkle that came to said eye and the slight lilt to the mouth attached to such a mysterious face.

"Becomes _He_ loved it."

And it was said with so much resigned sorrow that the guard could not help but guide the man in black to the bench that lay in the aisle that would allow them to stare at it and not have to crowd in front of it for others - as little as they were now.

"Whom?" The man asked politely, sitting side by side the seemingly tormented man next to him, his own eyes looking at the painting now and finding little wrong with it, personally.

"My Father - or rather, my adopted Father..." The youth replied, fiddling with a piece of dark red fabric that he had bunched up into one of his gloved fists that he now fingered. "He...died this morning..." He admitted.

"You have my condolences...er, sir." The guard replied with an awkward cough, causing the other to chuckle derisively.

"I shall be from now on, shan't I?" He told himself. "Ienzo would suffice for now, please." Said Ienzo said in greeting, his eyes never leaving the painting and his hands never stopping on their caress of his fathers favorite scarf.

"I'm Myde...wish I could say it's a pleasure without sounding...you know." He chanced a glance next to him and noticed the man shrug at him - he didn't seem the type to shrug to Myde, so, he must've really loved him.

"He was famous you know - or still is I believe - you might have heard of him." Ienzo quietly admitted. It took the other a moment but then his cyan colored eyes - eyes so bright they hurt, Ienzo thought - widened and he winced. "You got it then? Yes, Ansem was my Father - Ansem the Wise they called him...to me he will always be...'Dad'."

He'd choked on the word then, bringing a gloved hand to his mouth to stifle any noise his traitorous mouth and emotions would toss out without his say so. A hand however had perched on his shoulder and squeezed and Ienzo couldn't help but compare it to Aeleus' hands, his favorite guard at the estate, and find it both wanting yet a comfort.

"Well of course he is, I mean, we all have heard of him but you'll be the one to know him best, right?" Myde replied.

"I suppose I do, or did I reckon." Was the quiet reply.

They lapsed into silence for a while then, with the announcement system chiming in when it was only half an hour until closing. It was the that Myde had a thought.

"What kind of Dad was he?" He asked.

"Why? Are you going to sell it to the papers? Make a little money for yourself and get out of this two-bit job?" Ienzo snarled, both men standing abruptly due to the slate haired mans angry outburst and to Myde's feeling of indignation at being thought so badly of by a stranger, even if said stranger was having a bad day.

"Hey! I'm just curious here, ya know? I bet the whole world would probably ask you the same thing but...well..." The blond flushed a bit and ran a nervous hand over the back of his head, toying with a strand or two of his wild hair before sheepishly staring back up at the shorter man. "_Holy crap, he's short!_" He thought.

"I asked about your Dad, not your Father." He added and Ienzo blinked.

"That is the deepest thing you have ever said in your life, isn't it?" He asked and couldn't help a snort of amusement as the young security guard nodded with a sheepish grin and mirthful eyes.

"Yeah, well, we can't all be prodigies with a PhD at 18, can we?" Myde asked with a smirk while his words caused the now surprised man to flush in slight embarrassment. "That's right, I read." He chuckled.

"I suppose I had that coming." Ienzo admitted as he sat back down, gazing at the painting some more. Myde sat back down, feeling like he had dodged a spiked and poisoned bullet just then.

Another bout of silence ensued before Ienzo would speak, quietly at first. "He seemed otherworldly at first...a scientist first, a man and a father second. I always wondered then, why he had picked me, an orphan, as the heir to his legacy instead of siring one himself. And yet...he never regretted it, and his most common answer was: 'who would I bed, Ienzo? I have no one I love more than you, I have not the time or patience to court some high society woman, for that's what is expected of me...' And so on and so forth...I learned to stop asking and accept reality for what it was..." He sighed, wistful, loving and proud of the man he had grown up with.

"My parents said there was a lot of uproar over it if I remember right - but the man was firm and open about the whole thing." He grinned then. "Could hardly see you under all that hair though!" He laughed.

"Well excuse me for hating the limelight as a child or loving my fantasy stories a little too much." Ienzo replied hotly, a blush covering part of his rather pale complexion.

"Don't worry about it, I tried to wear my hair like yours for a while." Myde admitted rather proudly, Ienzo thought.

"Really? What happened?" Was the dry question.

"I'm a klutz, let's leave it at that." Myde admitted while Ienzo chuckled quietly to himself.

'**Attention, the museum is now closing, please make your way to the exit now...I repeat, the museum is now...**'

Both young men looked up at one of the speakers and jumped out of the bench with Ienzo giving a quiet sigh of annoyance. Myde noticed his countenance and a thought quickly struck him; so grabbed hold of his grieving guest's hand and sped dragged him towards his office, or rather the space he occupied while at work.

Ienzo was brought to the security office where a number of screens showed the different sections of the museum was found as well as the console that controlled them all. On a corner however was a small desk with a small TV, a cooler and a duffle bag next to it all that seemed to belong to he guard that had dragged him here.

"I bet all that's waiting for you is lots of reporters and well meaning idiots and lots of your Fathers' colleagues who think they know better, am I right?" He asked the bewildered heir who nodded in response. "Right so, stay here, no one will bother you and I'm the only one on shift until one in the morning - you can watch some TV, point out stuff to me on the monitors and all that." He said and he knew at least that the other man was painfully considering it. "If you have no genuine reason to go home tonight and you have people you can trust not to fuck it all up, then stay, hm? I want to hear more about this awesome Dad of yours." He admitted with a smile and with a rather exaggerated sigh, Ienzo nodded, taking his mobile out to give strict orders to the guard for the night.

"Good." Myde said with a smile before turning to leave. "I have to do my rounds and make sure we're the only ones here, okay? I'll be back soon. If you need me though, just use the radio on the console." He flashed a salute before turning to the door once more, hand on the handle.

"Why are you doing this for me, Myde? We hardly know one another." Ienzo asked softly.

"Because everyone needs someone to listen, yeah? I knew I couldn't have gotten over my Nan's death without my friends to listen to me sing her praises and cry like a baby." He winked. "And I'm also a perfect stranger! Who better to talk to! I also give my promise not to sell it to the newspapers...I have a feeling I'll end up with a chocobo head in my bed if I do..." Ienzo snorted at that but nodded, he at least felt safe enough for the moment to agree and let the other go while he finished his phone call to his guard.

A moment later found a more comfortable Ienzo, clad in his white shirt and slacks only (shoes too of course) fiddling with the instruction manual of the security console while following Myde's progress through the screens.

"Did you call me friendless before, Myde?" He asked over the radio, which made the guard jump in surprise and the shorter man lean back in his chair and smirk.

"Not at all. I just meant, well, do you really - among all your Father's colleagues and everything - have actual friends you can talk normally to? Like a kid would?" Silence. "How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 25, Father died at 60." Was the reply. "And honestly? None that I wouldn't expect to stab me in the back, so, by your definition I do suppose I am, indeed, friendless." Ienzo admitted. "Except maybe for two of my guardsman, but they work for me, so..."

"They don't count, I think." Came the snickered reply. "And I'm twenty five too if you're wondering."

"I wasn't, but thank you." He replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Ow, 'Enzo that hurt." Myde could hear slight choking over the ear piece and snickered once more. "Besides, you have me now, so, one friend is a good start - I could introduce you to..."

"What in Hyne's name did you just call me?" Ienzo asked in bewildered anger.

"Called you 'Enzo, short for Ienzo, it's easier to say I think." Another choke. "No nicknames in high society huh?" He asked.

"Hardly." The slate haired man replied before falling silent, Myde grinning as he continued his rounds.

Silence ensued then with the heir to Ansem's legacy in deep thought while still playing with the manual, his Fathers scarf around his neck now. He watched Myde and chuckled as he tripped over a velvet barrier and laughed quietly to himself as he tried to right it in a rather comical manner only to fall silent again.

"You have a nice laugh 'Enzo, should do it more, if only to give those old high class biddies a heart attack."

Ienzo was quite happy that Myde couldn't see the blush that overtook him at that.

When Myde came back it was to a half asleep Ienzo who had curled up on the large leather chair with his knees against his chest and his shoes nowhere to be seen, though were probably resting with his neatly folded coat and jacket. Slowly and gently, Myde guided the chair with wheels next to his crappy fold out chair and settled himself next to the man, his small TV running some crappy stunt show at low volume while he propped his feet up and watched it quietly, shooting glances over his shoulder to the monitor every so often.

~o~

Ienzo bolted up lightly on his chair to the sight of Myde sat rather...low-classily next to him with a bag of gummy Tonberries on his lap which were slowly being emptied into his mouth.

"Shouldn't you be watching the monitors instead of stuffing your face?" He asked, causing the blond to jump and toss his candy everywhere - served him right!

"Geez, you need a fucking bell." Myde huffed as he stood up to save his candies, and to check on the screens again.

"Language." Ienzo replied without much thought. "And you're not the first to tell me that, a lot of Fathers colleagues thought so too." He said with a smirk.

"I bet." He snorted. The young guard stretched out and let out a groan as his joints ached from his position. He also realized that the other man, as responsible as he seemed, would not let him get away with half assing his job and so he rolled Ienzo back to the front of the screens - much to his horror and Myde's delight - and then settled next to him on his own chair, cooler of goodies between them.

"That chair cannot be comfortable." The slate haired heir said while tackling a bag of fruit flavored Moogle candies.

"It's not, but it's the only other I got. It's usually me and another guy in here and we always switch with the chair but he called in sick and you need it more, so..." He shrugged.

Ienzo felt slightly bad about that but knew there was no point in dwelling on it - Myde was the type to put other people's comfort over his own - so he let he matter drop...and then brought up another as he took a can out of he cooler.

"You brought beer to your job guarding the city museum?" He asked in a voice that rang of shock, indignation, anger and surprisingly disappointment.

"It's not what you think!" Myde was quick to say.

"And what, pray tell, do I think? Hm? That you get plastered at your cushy job and hope to Gaia that you won't get caught or, Hyne forbid, something bad won't happen the night you happened to be missing a few brain cells?" Ienzo hissed.

"Wow..." Myde blinked.

"What?"

"That's annoying." The blond huffed.

"What is?" The other asked in irritation.

"Your holier than thou voice - damn, I could see you drown with how high your nose went just now." He commented, causing Ienzo to growl.

"That's because I do know better than you and I am smarter than you - proven fact even! - so yes, I do believe I am entitled to a bit of...of..."

"Bigheadedness?" Myde supplied, Ienzo glared.

"...explain." He hissed again, still holding he offending can in his hands.

"I don't drink it here, I usually go off with the other guard after we get relieved or meet up with a buddy of mine, we knock back a few, moan about our lot in life and then I go crash in bed under an alcohol induced haze. Fun, really." The blond admitted with his usual grin.

Silence followed and Ienzo simply stared at the can of beer, deep in thought. Did grief really make one so mad? Then again, it's one of the stages of grief to be sure, so...

"Try it." He heard the other suddenly say and he blinked."I bet all you've ever had is wine and champagne and maybe some good liquor like scotch, am I right?" Myde asked and the other man nodded absently as he stared at the can some more.

"...it'd be rude though, for me to drink this and for you not to..." Ienzo replied quietly. He said it more to convince himself not to drink anything as opposed to really wanting to be polite. "...and I apologize for my mood, it seems to be all over today."

"Eh, I don't mind, I usually get yelled at for worse - plus - it's your Freebie Day, so, I'll let it slide this time - but you only get another outburst before I get mad." Myde winked at the end and leaned over to pop the can that Ienzo kept fiddling with, a chuckle escaping him when he saw his nose wrinkle at the smell. "Come on, your Dad just died, you're sad: it's a perfect invitation to drown your sorrows in alcohol!"

And drown he did.

To Myde's unexpected surprise Ienzo finished the six pack of rather cheap beer in between two more of his security rounds through the late night that characterized such a thankless job, curling up further and further into the large chair with his tie thrown on the floor halfway through a rather venomous and creative verbal assault on his Father's 'esteemed colleagues' and the wish that they made more comfortable funeral clothes.

"Not that we need them mind you, funerals are not meant to be comfortable, but...well..if I am going to suffer in silence, I'd rather be comfortable..." he'd hiccuped at the end, which caused Myde to snicker into his head, trying not to get too much attention to himself right now. "Hey...Myde...fetch me my coat wouldya?" He asked with a slur.

"Yes, sir, Your Majesty." The blond gave a salute and even clipped his shoes together while doing so, causing Ienzo to snort - and subsequently inhale some froth from the beer he still had - in amusement. The coat dwrafed the young man but he didn't seem to care as he buried himself in his warm.

"You don't really drink much, do you?" He finally decided to ask.

"Hardly. I only ever got drunk once...at a party ten years ago, with a couple of other high society kids - they tried to humiliate me..." he smirked, and Myde actually backed away in slight apprehension at the sight of such a dark look. "...it totally backfired: family ruined, son sent to military camp, a divorce..." he chuckled. "It was a fun night, actually...except..."

"The hangover?" Myde supplied.

"...And the lecture...Father said I had a bit of a...cruel streak in me..." He ignored the 'ya don't say' that Myde seemed to mutter, loudly, to himself.

By midnight Myde could tell you that when 'Enzo was seven he tried to dye his hair blond like his Dad and failed, that he never learned how to ride a bike due to an almost unfortunate accident between a light post, loss of control and his manhood (it missed, thankfully) and of course his utter love for carrot cake.

"Why?" He'd been stupid enough to ask.

"Why? Why...? Are you a total ignoramus?" Myde was insulted! Insulted and amused! "Because it's...they made CAKE out of a VEGETABLE! Mind you, health goes out of it when you have almonds and cream cheese frosting but...gods above...I would kill for a piece." He groaned.

"Do you make all kinds of noises when you eat it?" Myde asked with a wise-ass grin.

"Like a cheesy porn star." Ienzo admitted absently - he was reading the beer label and so missed how the other blushed and choked on his saliva at that statement. "Isn't your back killing you? Mine would be sore from such a horrible chair..."

"Y-yeah, er...oh man..." He coughed. "I'm used to it though, I lose at rock, paper, scissors for that chair often." He shrugged - then had to stifle a manly giggle as Ienzo shifted a little and patted the chair so Myde could sit in a non existent space next to him. "That chair is comfy but not built for two, really." He argued before leaving the room for a quick restroom trip (how they didn't think to make one in there was beyond him) but when he returned...

"How did this happen?" Myde asked no one for the fifth time as he stared down at the other. The blond had left the room for longer- he thought he saw something in the Agrabah exhibit and went to check - only to find a flushed, ruffled and gently swaying Ienzo waiting up for him next to the big leather chair with a 'solution'.

"I'll sit on your lap - I'm small enough and you're big enough..." He paused then snorted to himself and if Myde didn't think Ienzo would be capable of innuendo outside of a scathing remark he would have believed him to have...well, anyway...

"Just...how..."

"Shhh, pillows don't talk." And that was another thing. The dark haired man had curled up like a cat against Myde, with his face placed into the crook of his neck and the rest of him just pressed against his chest and lap, legs pulled up as tight as possible, with the blond keeping the other against him with his arms tight around him.

"This way you're comfortable, can see the monitors and you can keep me warm...rather inge...ingenious of me, even when lightly tipsy." Myde snorted at that, he was drunk out of his ass from cheap beer, but said nothing.

Now, Myde had no problem with being his close to someone - he was a touchy-feely guy - he had an equally touchy-feely cousin and his girl friends always liked a platonic cuddle. But Ienzo was neither a girl or family and not ugly and so whenever he spoke against his neck his lips tickled what wasn't covered by his collar, his breath ghosted over it and then...

"You smell nice..." The sniffing began. "What did you say this cologne was again?" He asked, again.

"N-None, all me..." He replied, again.

"Mmm." Was the silent reply.

'_Oh merciful Triton I hope I don't have to pee again...wait...shouldn't he be bursting by now? So much beer in so little time, at least I pace myself...poor guy drank it like water! Then again, you'd want to be all numb and floaty after a death, I think. He's so...well, crazy puts it mildly...I gotta wonder how he is without grief or alcohol...probably much the same honestly...damn, I left my tonberries on the table...not that I can eat right now. He's so light too...and, well, he smells nice too...and his hair is surprisingly soft too._'

"Mmmph..." Myde's mental tirade halted for a moment when Ienzo responded rather loudly and deeply from his hand absently running through his slate colored in such a...'danger will Robinson, danger!' Way.

'._..okay, you've jeopardized your job enough Myde old boy, don't even go there._' Was the firm though that had him move his eyes to the screens more firmly and yet had his arms tighten around the smaller man. "He's drunk and distraught anyway, you'd be taking advantage and that's just horrible...that's more Axel's alley anyway." He told himself with an amused snort.

"Hey Myde...?" Ienzo asked quietly a beat later.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I could be normal?" Myde's retort of 'you are normal' was firmly cut off however. "I am the genius adoptive son of the most genius mind of the century, Myde, please don't insult me...I am not normal or ordinary...so...tell me, please...what would I do if I were?" He asked with an almost desperate and pleading tone at the end and the blond couldn't help but agree to it.

"Well, you'd probably read a lot - you look the type - you'd be very critical of what you read and about people who don't read." He ignored the 'like you?' Comment and simply placed his cheek on top of the others head, shushing him for a bit. "You'd never be late for class or work, you'd be a hard worker, you'd probably have a small family of people who love you but can't fully understand you. You'll have an equally small group of friends with similar interests and you will always wonder whether they like you for you or your smarts. You might try pot once or twice but give it up in favor of chocolate flavored pokky." Ienzo had to laugh at that and Myde had to grin at the vibrating bundle in his arms. "As for your love life, you'd either get a beautiful but quiet girl who loves books as much as you or a loud and boisterous one who gets you out of your shell - or guy, I won't judge." He was quick to add. A hand tightened on his shirt however and he looked down, his cyan colored eyes catching and holding Ienzo's attention right then and there.

"It sounds nice...it really does...so perfectly ordinary..." Myde's heart broke when, just for a second, Ienzo allowed his expression to twist into an anguished look of sorrow before holding it back, yet his voice cracked as he spoke. "...I'll never be ordinary though...not anymore...He's gone and the choice has gone with him...I..." Tears pricked at his eye lids then and he was so grateful to Myde for crushing him into the darkness of his body so he could muffle his cries and not see his tears fall; he knew, logically, that he needed this, needed to go through the stages of grief for both his Father and his future, but he also had pride.

Thank the Fates for Myde.

"Just let it all out, it's all right, I won't tell anyone promise." Was the slightly watery joke out of the blonds mouth that had Ienzo laughing and hiccuping into his shoulder as he held him and stroked his hair and arm. "You can go back to insulting my choice of career soon." He added.

"I only insult it because it is beneath you, I stand by that." He managed to reply after letting his grief wash out of him, leaving him with a tired and reigned acceptance.

"You hardly know me." Myde said with a laugh.

"I know enough..." Was Ienzo's firm and quiet assertion that had the other man look down once more and this time Myde was the one caught in that single, uncovered deep blue eye - and he parted that curtain of hair then, noting the reaction to his fingers ghosting over the cool skin of his forehead - and damn but even flushed and red faced from crying he was cute. "I know enough to know that you're a better person than I could ever be..." He added. "_How can he look so...manly when he's such a child?_" He thought and before even thinking about it, he pressed his chapped lips against Myde's, only to curl up and retreat in shame against him.

Myde for his part was having a bit of a heart attack, with his heart sounding a bit like his buddy Axel, laughing and wolf whistling at him for being such a pervert and to go ahead and pounce...he kicked him in the shin for it.

"Hey, Ienzo?" He called quietly, resuming his hopefully calming run though his hair. All he got was a shuffle of the body tucked into him. "I'm not mad or anything - I've had both girlfriends and boyfriends before, so I'm not disgusted or anything but...it doesn't feel right if I were to kiss you back right now, you're upset and grieving and drunk and not to mention we just met, so..."

"So you think I wouldn't kiss you if I were fully myself? That I'd regret it?" It took some doing, but Myde thought that was what he said, stuck in his neck as he was.

"Exactly."

"...hmm..."

"What?"

"You thought I'd say it was because I thought you didn't find me attractive or anything, right?" He asked and while the movement of Ienzo's lips made him shiver for a good reason, the tone of his voice made his stomach drop in a bad way.

"Well yeah...though I would admit that you were good-looking at least, and we could be only friend and all that..."

A very satisfied and amused eye looked up at him then and the dread only increased. "These pants may hide your figure a bit - yes, I looked and wow you're blushing - but they really can't hide the feel of a boner Myde, sorry."

And Ienzo would never ever, on pain of your death, admit that he squeaked when he was suddenly held bridal style by Myde and promptly dropped into the leather chair before the blond night guard sped off and out of the room with the excuse of doing his job.

"I hear the Atlantica exhibit is a great place for release!" He didn't actually know that but Ienzo thought it was hilarious how Myde turned even redder and sped off even faster, if his raucous laughter was any indication.

~o~

"...I'm doomed..." Myde told himself after he managed to do a full security check as he was supposed to, which held the guilt for half assing it at bay and to have a talk with Mr. John (his you-know-what) about propriety and wrong place, wrong time. "...I'm doomed and sinking fast and I won't do anything about it...Myde you sentimental idiot." He scolded before opening and closing the door to the security room, staring at the high back of the leather chair in slight trepidation.

"Oh...awww." He cooed. Ienzo had fallen asleep after his embarrassing but well timed joke and he looked totally adorable as he was. "I wish I had a camera...oh right." He snickered and if he had to delete some...questionable pictures off his phone for a few of Ienzo's, he wasn't about to complain. "So cute." He grinned.

He felt only a little bit guilty though when he slipped his hands under the man and picked him up again; he didn't know what to think about the arms that circled his neck so easily however. In the end he sat back down with his second charge for the night, cracked a jaw breaking yawn and set to sit through the rest of his shift.

When five in the morning rolled around a sleep rumpled man with the tallest head of red hair on his equally tall frame strut into the security room with a yawn, noticing the big chair in the middle of the room first with an amused smirk.

"Yo, Myde, got the big chair all to yourself then?" He asked after a second yawn, only to stop short at the sight on the chair. "Oh shit, oh fuck...Myde you fucking idiot what did you do?" He asked in quiet disbelief, surprise and amusement. What was the Prince of Radiant Garden doing all curled up like a cat on his best friend!? And why wasn't he taking pictures!?

After rectifying his mistake, he let his hand hover in front of the blond's face before he plugged his nose which caused Myde to snort and jump out of his chair in response - surprising both of them as he held on to Ienzo with an iron grip.

"Oh, right." The blond said to himself as he looked at his sleeping charge. "Oh, crap." He said when he spotted his smirking best friend who had his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised as if asking to explain. "It's not what you think!" He hissed.

"So you didn't keep and kidnap the grieving Prince of Radiant Garden for the night?" Axel asked with nonchalance and snickered as his friend so amusingly balked.

"...he needed to grieve in peace, so he did...he also went through our usual stash, sorry." Axel shrugged at the lost beer despite being surprised that the high bred man had drunk them all - he'd done worse when his brother snuffed it. "And he offered me to sit but there was no room so he got himself on my lap and...!" A finger pressed against his lips and cyan eyes blinked, both awake men staring at the now awake slate haired one.

"You talk too much...what time is it?" Ienzo groused, not bothering to move or even acknowledge the new person in the room as he moved his finger away from Myde's lips.

"It's five in the morning - time to clock out kiddos." Axel replied, trying very hard not to laugh.

Ienzo blinked and sighed, tugging at a glaring Myde's hair. "Put me down, I need to get home." He announced and the man did, trying not to throttle his friend for snickering at how short Ienzo was next to them both.

Despite the two friends silently glaring/smirking at each other, Ienzo simply moved as if he were alone, making sure he had everything with him - especially his Fathers scarf - and tucked his feet back into his shoes with the coat hanging around him, the jacket over his arm.

"Can you take me home?" He asked of Myde, who nodded. "Thank you, I need to get there before the reporters start popping out." He added.

"Oh you might be a little late there." Axel announced, hardly flinching at the heated glare he received from the heir. "They knew you didn't leave the museum last night." That caused the one visible eye on the heirs face widen while his mind thought of the implications of it - he even spared a thought for Myde's position in this. "Not to worry though, they're attributing it to something you did years ago as opposed to anything Myde here did. My condolences by the way, losing family is always hard." He _had_ done this before as a kid - staying in the Museum past closing time, so they wouldn't probe too deep, at first.

He noted however that the redhead had a genuinely serious look to him after talking about family and so he nodded. "It makes us do a lot of things we wouldn't normally do." Axel though couldn't help but to poke fun at them for their situation. "Like cuddle random strangers!"

"Thank you." Ienzo hissed between his teeth and then turned to his, now, driver. "Let's go."

"Right, see you later Axel." Myde said, giving the man the keys to the building and the security room itself - they only had one for the back door most of the time while off the clock - and the taller man nodded.

"Just don't pick up any more Heirs to important people, would you?" Axel replied with a smirk that had his friend glaring at him. "Or _do_, you know, helps to know the right people." He chuckled at the frown aimed at him from said Heir and ushered them out, walking and opening the back door for them before locking up behind them.

The outside however was less inviting than the inside of the museum, Ienzo thought, as the sky looked dreary and gray with the smell of rain in the air; he sighed lightly due to the fact that the weather matching his mood was a bit cliche but it couldn't be helped. He watched with a bit of fascination as Myde removed some of his uniform attire as they walked towards the employee parking lot at the back - the hat was moved to his hand, as was the tie, buttons were opened and the shirt was untucked and he could see then, just a bit, of the slightly careless youth the other was and sadly the pants really did nothing for him.

Much to his dismay however then all of it was tossed rather carelessly into a slightly beat up car.

"...please tell me this thing passed its MOT test at least."

"Erm, just barely." Came Myde's lame reply and he groaned.

The blond knew his dear Sasha wasn't up to snuff as of yet but he wouldn't trade her for the world...yet. She was an old Pete model (old sedan type car) in light blue and ran pretty quick, but the noises she made at times didn't help. He did open her trunk though and tossed in the few pieces of uniform he had taken off and without paying much attention to his guest - 'by accident, I swear! - he undid his shirt and tossed it in, grabbing and zipping up a hoodie to wear in the mean time, as well as tossing his shoes and socks for sandals.

He also totally missed the gasp of surprise, the slight blush and rather hungry look Ienzo had aimed at his bare back; he even committed it to memory.

"Right, let's go." He said with a grin before turning and catching sight of that smoldering glare that had him freezing in place. "_Oh shit...I just totally stripped in front of him...and he's probably still drunk!" _Myde thought in panic while watching the rather impressive predator that Ienzo made stalk over to him and stare at the slight opening between his collar bone and chest (he could only reach to his chest regardless). The slate haired man raised a hand and began to fiddle with the silver medal that held the zipper shut, eyes scrutinizing the object before turning his visible eye up to Myde, who gulped hard and loud.

And oh how he wanted to take those thin lips with his own, to press the flushed, puffy eyed and pale skinned male and just ravish him right on top of his car - to give him some relief, some good feeling at this moment.

Instead he clasped the smaller hand between his own larger, more calloused ones and squeezed, breaking the lust-fueled spell.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, almost pleadingly, and placed a firm kiss to the hand he held with his eyes firmly locked on the disappointed face across from his. "...you're about to go back to your world, 'Enzo, and I'm going back to mine...and while I'm just optimistic enough to see you again...I don't think it will be possible, do you?" He gently asked, holding fast to that hand.

Ienzo gulped then and realized that he was being a drunken fool - he couldn't deny that he wanted the comfort Myde would provide, even if it's fleeing - but here he was, not taking advantage _because_ it would be fleeting...he had all the bad luck in the world, huh?

"And we've just met, I've no idea if I'd drive you crazy or not!" He added and the shorter male couldn't help but snort.

"You're the type to believe in 'love at first sight' though." Ienzo muttered.

"Maybe...but you're not...you'd get up later or tomorrow and think you made a total mistake and have your people hunt me down, or, you'll forget about me and then where will I be?" He asked with another grin. "You're not exactly forgettable."

"_I'd love to say you're not either...but I'm not sure how true that is yet."_ The Heir thought. "I apologize, I guess I'm still not myself yet." He murmured, taking his hand back from the man and giving a rather resigned sigh as he knew he'd have to get into that vehicle now. "You know the way, don't you? Everyone does." The last comment was both resigned and bitter, but Myde simply nodded and allowed his passenger to go in first before he got into Sasha and drove her out of the lot.

"Erm, you might want to pull the seat lever..." Myde announced as they came to the mouth of the alley that was both entrance and exit to the back. Having done this much too many times, Ienzo knew what his new driver's words meant and pulled.

"FUCK!" But he didn't expect the seat to go ALL the way back and much too sudden for his liking..."Shut up, Myde!" He exclaimed to the blond's rauckus laughter.

~o~

The drive had been silent after that debacle and Myde had to only dodge a few cars with paparazzi in them to get to Ansem's Manor - though the long way had been, indeed, too long. Ienzo had fallen asleep halfway through the journey, though was alert the moment Myde announced how close they were, his left hand gripping the blond's left with a tight squeeze.

"Stop here." The somber Heir announced right at the corner of the house; he didn't want Myde more implicated in this than he was. "...thank you, Myde, for everything you've done for me tonight." He added, eyes stuck on his lap.

"It's no problem at all, thank you for keeping company, it gets very boring there on my lonesome." The blond replied, though his tone wasn't as lighthearted as he had hoped but wistful.

"...I wish things were different, but...no one gets anywhere by fighting the inevitable..." Ienzo said outloud and before his new friend/crush/potential love interest could push him away he leaned over and kissed him fully, properly on the lips, his mind crowing in victory when it was returned. "Goodbye, Security Man." He whispered before getting out of the car and slamming the door shut.

"...Bye, 'Enzo...have a good life." Myde said mournfully. With a deep breath he pulled the car out back into the street and drove away - and it was hard, so very hard not to look back.

Stoic mask in place, Ienzo walked towards the gates of his home and gave a small nod to Aeleus, the giant of a guard his Father had asked to keep an eye out for him ever since he was first brought here.

"Did you enjoy yourself, young master?" The gentle giant of a guard asked.

"I've had a taste of being ordinary, Aeleus...I find I don't care much for it." Ienzo said to his guard before turning with him towards the gates, his eyes stuck, unseeing, at the large Manor before him while his mind raced with possibilities lost and the bleak future ahead.

And if Aeleus didn't believe him, or if he hadn't seen the wistful look he had given the retreating car, well, he wasn't one to mention it.

* * *

**A/N: Holy crap this took me a while. I apologize for any errors as well! I think I got a better idea of who the characters are for me. Also, I will be using Zexion/Ienzo and Demyx/Myde interchangibly during stories - mostly which one feels right each time. Axel shall always be Axel however, heh. R&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 4: This is Halloween Pt1

**A/N: Seeing as Halloween is around the corner, I had to do one of these, right?  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One plus the costumes shown here are simply costumes, I own nothing concerning their creators, like, at all. I don't even own any of these!  
**

**No Beta!**

** .16 updated: fixed a typo, not sure what else might need fixing**

* * *

Chapter 4: This is Halloween, Part 1

Demyx was excited - no, more than excited, stoked! - he'd be throwing the first, great, big, MASSIVE Halloween Party for Highwind Skyways! And all it took was a little bit of luck and a whole lot of groveling.

"Why the hell should I give you my roof so you can get half my staff drunk and stupid over a kids' holiday!?" The grouch known as Cid Highwind, Creator, President and Chief Engineer of Highwind Skyways had bellowed at his employee - so much so that most of the other people on the floor swore they felt the building shake from it. And Demyx had reason to be wary since Cid wasn't allowed to smoke indoors and there was only so much tobacco the man could chew before he properly exploded and ran off towards said roof to smoke up a storm.

"Because I'm currently your best mechanic down at the Motors division, I got you that sweet deal with the Candy Land Racers AND you really, really like me?" The blond replied with a widening of his bright colored eyes and a pleading expression; he'd even dropped to his knees in front of the large desk his boss had.

For his part Cid was all ready to say 'yes' to the kid but seeing him grovel was funny as hell to the man. "Fine, you can use my roof - but so help you if you break something kid, and I fucking expect some tea to be served and no pansy asses telling me not to smoke!" But his employee had already ran off, whooping and hollering that the 'party was on!' much to the delight and amusement of his colleagues; Cid had had to yell through his still open door at the younger man of his demands.

"Gotcha, Boss, no problem!" He yelled right back, failing and falling on his ass right into the elevator as he walked backwards into it. "...thanks for keeping the door open..." he'd mumbled.

And yet here he was, almost late for his own party because they'd needed more candy - something about Barret Wallace having forgotten to get some for his daughter Marlene for her party and the man stealing half of Demyx' stash to take for himself; he'd used the girl against him too!

"PLEASE?" She'd pleaded, with her bottom lip stuck out and eyes wide at him and everything!

And so he caved.

"Manipulative bastard..." he grouched at the crap selection in front of him. "Come on, give me something good! Oh!" He blinked and grinned rather triumphantly at a rather good bag of chocolates before moving down the line and gasping. "Mini-Warrior of Light Candies!" Some of the remaining patrons flinched at such a loud exclamation but Demyx did not care or notice as he reached out for it only for it suddenly disappear from sight. "Huh? HEY!" He yelled, stopping short when he turned towards the one who dared take his candy.

If it weren't for the rather obvious male features, Demyx would've been confused by what he was looking at. The young man - no idea how old, he was THAT short - was wearing blue, lots of blue, Experiment 626 blue; he had a Stitch hat, Stitch slippers and a shirt and pair of knee-length shorts that simply went with the whole outfit. The hat even had ears!

"_Oh my god, I'm going to die and explode from cuteness_." The blond thought, trying very hard not to coo or laugh or both. "Aren't you a little far away from home?" He managed to croak out with a big, wide smile.

Stitch - for of course that's his name in Demyx' mind now - glared rather hotly at him and if he had been the little blue alien from the TV, he'd be dead he was sure.

"I'll gut you and feed you your organs if you so much as laugh." 'Stitch' hissed and Demyx couldn't help but snort in amusement; the flush on the other's face was adorable too. You couldn't threaten someone and look so blue and cute and think it'd work.

"Aren't you a little old for Lilo&amp;Stitch though?" He asked and he felt stupid and mean for egging the guy on, but this was hilariously good - and he was the one who had his candy, he felt justified in being so petty.

"You know, I was about to bargain for these - you have something I'd prefer, Hyne knows I won't eat these...but I think I'll keep them." The shorter man smirked at Demux and turned, freezing when the blond snickered; he'd noticed the blue cotton tail attached to the shorts and he was so happy he had his back to him as he blushed.

"You're so cute and fluffy, it's ridiculous." Demyx managed to say between heaves of laughter, only to recieve a bag of old lady candy to his face and the disappearance of his most amusing enemy. "Bye Stitch, Love you!" He exclaimed, cause he always had the last word, and turned towards the remaining selection of candies with a sigh. "...guess I'm getting the crappy stuff." He sighed.

Maybe he should've held back a bit before?

Nah.

~o~

The roof of Highwind Skyways was the crown jewel of the building. Cid himself had it commissioned for he wanted to 'always be able to look at the sky that inspired him to fly'; mostly he just used it to smoke and curse at the incompetence of other people and for the usual eureka moment for when he had an idea or four. Tonight though it was full of various Halloween decorations, a small stage area next to the only exit, as well as a makeshift dance floor and a bar. Thankfully for Demyx the sky was clear and even a full moon - so it added nicely to the ambiance of everything.

After finally settling with the candy, filling various dishes around the area with them, he had strut around towards his co-workers, flitting around between Skyways and Shera Motors, their car branch, basking in their praise over the preparations and having actually managed to ask Cid for permission.

Speaking of which...

"Hey kid!" The blond cringed at that bellow and turned, his jaw falling slightly at the sight of his inebriated boss wearing nothing but a white sheet over his body with his always stoic Personal Assistant, Vincent Valentine, as the epitome of a vampire next to him; though looking a bit more annoyed than usual. "I hope you clean up all this crap after - I am not paying a penny for it!" He'd added, poking Demyx' chest to make his point - did he smell alcohol?

"Hey, Cid...um...I thought you were only having tea...?" Demyx asked and Vincent's very creepy red eyes narrowed at the cup that sloshed precariously from Cid's flailing hand, taking it and sniffing it.

"Larxene..." Valentine hissed very lowly and skukled off like a man on a mission and the very flustered mechanic saw a head of shocking bright blonde hair move away from them very quickly.

"Right, so, anyway - don't worry about anything, I'll clean up and clear people out and everything, you just enjoy yourself, okay Boss?" Demyx finally managed to say. "AH!" Before he recieved a rather hard noogie to the head - my hair! - from said Boss who laughed uproriously at him.

"Fine, but if I see a dent on my ceiling, you're fucking fired." The man replied with a laugh before hurrying off, to find 'Vinnie'.

"Geez..." the blond huffed out, fixing his white shirt out. He'd decided to come as Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid movie - decked out in a white, high collared, long sleeved shirt with the top buttons showing off his chest that was completed by dark blue pants and boots; he even had a Mermaid, or Merman in this case, coming soon, if he ever got his ass in gear.

"Hey, Demyx - someone at the door for ya!" One of his coworkers called - an office girl named Olette who came as a Harlequin, how fun - and he nodded.

"Thanks!" The blond called and ran for the door, past dancing and almost drunken coworkers while the music bounced and pounced around them. When he closed the handle on the door, feeling oddly giddy about the fact, he pulled it open. "AH!" Only to fall back in shock at the four that burst out of the opening - Lock, Shock, Barrel and...Axel?

"Trick or Treat!" The three horrors of Halloween exclaimed in very familiar voices while Demyx' redhaired best friend strut in past dressed in black and white, holding a cig to his lips.

"I'll take a Treat for the moment, thanks." Axel said, helping his friend up with a smirk - his very amusingly annoyed friend.

"AXEL! We agreed! You were going to be my Sexy Merman! What happened?" The blond asked in despair, getting another headlock he didn't want in the process.

"Relax, I brought you a nice pirate hat and beard - little Shock has it - plus, well...I got an even better offer." The redhead smirked and poked Lock's mask to reveal his sometimes reluctant boyfriend Roxas, who at least managed to look sheepish.

"I'm very sorry Demyx, but he only admitted to having agreed with you when I got him in the car on the way here." The devil-horned blond admitted with an apologetic look and the other couldn't hold a grudge, after all, if Roxas said 'jump' Axel would ask 'how high and can I fuck you while doing it?'.

"Here you go, though I'd forgo the beard." Shock, or actually Naminé when she removed her mask, handed him the bag. "It's a tad itchy." She whispered with a knowing glint; he didn't want to know where that had been.

"And who's Barrel then? Not Pence?" Demyx asked and Barrel mock gasped before removing his own mask and revealing Sora, Roxas' brother, who was pouting.

"You don't have to be chubby to be Barrel, right?" The brunet said with a pout that had Demyx snickering; Sora had issues about his weight, mainly because his long-time annoyance and 'finally, he admitted it!' boyfriend Riku kept poking fun at him. "Besides, this was perfect! Us three and Axel as Jack!" He exclaimed with his customary grin.

Indeed, all three of them looked a picture right out of Nightmare Before Christmas: Lock, Shock and Barrel with the usual masks while Roxas and Sora wore what were basically onesies in dark red and purple with bones in them while Naminé had a purple dress, black stockings and mary janes. Axel however looked more classy than spooky in black and white, with gloved hands.

"Jack Skellington doesn't have hair though..." Demyx said, with his meaning all to clear to Axel whose glare had everyone around him taking a step back.

"My head is on fire, got it? Don't mention chopping my hair off again or I swear to all that is unholy I will feed you to...Pi-Ka-CHU, is that Larxene?" Everyone blinked at the sudden change of topic, but indeed, running over to them with a speed walk that fooled nobody was Larxene, their resident electronics expert sporting two red dots on her cheeks, a Pikachu hat on her head, brown shorts, yellow tank top and not much else.

"My, My, The Pumpking King...shall I tell you how bad I've been this year?" She purred, stalking straight to Axel with an appreciative glint, much to Roxas' raging annoyance and everyone else's somewhat morbid amusement.

"How about you just go to hell and stay there..." Roxas muttered, the woman turning to him and dismissing him as she always did with her gaze which only served to rile the blond up more.

"Larxene - Vincent, 4 o'clock." Demyx said and the blonde woman turned, winked at Axel and sped off again with a muttered curse.

"Why's that scary vampire chasing a Pikachu?" Someone new asked, scaring the group of gathered friends to scatter a bit to let the door be free for the newcomers.

"Damn Kairi, warn a guy." Sora huffed, holding a hand to his chest.

"Well, sorry." The dark haired girl giggled, twirling in place. "What do you think?" She asked and Demyx wolf whistled good naturedly at her hoola girl outfit - grass skirt, red sports bra and grass bracelets and crown.

"You look ready for a luau - did you actually manage to convince him to come?" Roxas asked Kairi a little incredulously before two more people stepped in behind the hula girl.

"I managed to, somehow, he's still grumbling." Riku announced, arm easily finding Sora's shoulders; Axel and Demyx gagged at how Sora cuddled into the taller young man, only for Naminé to stomp on both their feet - and considering the male blond had boots, it still hurt. "But Kairi insisted and wouldn't let our outfits be ruined, so..." he shrugged. For his part Riku was wearing a tight black muscle shirt and black pants with bracers and a kids gun on his hip and Demyx suddenly caught on and had a bad feeling in his stomach right then and there.

"...You're Lilo..." Demyx said, pointing to Kairi who grinned. "And if I'm not mistaken, you're Gantu, right?" He asked Riku who nodded, looking resigned to his outfit. "...you wouldn't happen to - OOMPH!" A bag of candy had suddenly assaulted the blond's face, a very familiar bag of candy, and he groaned at the sight of blue - Experiment 626, Stitch blue. "Oh crap."

"...I'm going home..." Zexion suddenly announced at the sight of Demyx, scowl firmly in place as he turned. Sadly, twin 'No's' stopped him and he was suddenly grabbed by Riku and a 'holy crap, how?' surprisingly strong Kairi. "Let go of me!" He exclaimed.

"Have you two met?" Roxas asked, looking to the too blue man and the now pretty much a Pirate.

"...He was the guy from the store, who made fun of you?" Naminé asked in that intuitive way of hers and everyone froze and blinked at the two of them.

"I am not apologizing for some good-natured ribbing!" "I am not staying here for this jackass' party!" They chorused.

"...Time to mingle?" Sora whispered to Axel who nodded.

"Time to mingle. Yo! Demyx! Drinks!" The redheaded announced, grabbing his best friend and dragging him to where he can see drinks being dispensed while Riku and Kairi dragged their unruly experiment off to a corner to try and calm him down.

"This is going to be a fun night..." Roxas said and his ex-but-still-best-girl giggled.

"And we haven't seen everyone yet." She said mysteriously before taking the red devil and purple skeleton's arms. "Now, let's stalk for some candy, play some tricks and get this party started!" Naminé announced, pulling her mask down.

"Yes ma'am!" The two boys exclaimed, pulling their own masks down and starting their holiday endorsed trickery.

* * *

**This is Part 1 done - I thought it'd be all right to finish it here. I'm planning to introduce a few more characters in the next one and continue the Zexion/Demyx interaction. I'm also thinking of splitting this up into talks between Roxas/Axel, Sora/Riku and our newcomers, just to appease the myriad of slashers reading this. What do you think?**

**R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 5: This is Halloween pt2

**Welcome back to pt 2 of my Halloween Drabble. I had to giggle cuz when I started writing this part, the fic as a whole had 69 views...hehe... **

**I'm so mature.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything shown on this fic.**

**I have no beta! And I wrote most of this on my Iphone, so pardon any errors (point them out too!)  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: This is Halloween Pt. 2

"So..."

"Oh come on, are you really going to stand here all night, being your usual charming self?" Kairi asked seeing as Riku was going to be as helpful as he usually was; not.

"..."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" The girl asked on distaste at the silent scowl sent her way. Oddly enough she and Riku were the closest to the silent, usually brooding genius in front of them.

"Come on, you actually admitted to me you wanted to do something different this year and since some of is are too old to go trick or treating..." All three of them shared a smirk or a giggle over Riku's words since Sora would trick or treat no matter if he was eight or nineteen.

"I meant that we should rent horror remakes and make fun of them, or, watch the good stuff and make fun of Kairi for the night." He ignored the indignant 'hey!' aimed at him. "Not go to a party run by some jackass in a very upscale company. How is this even allowed?" Zexion asked.

"Axel, Demyx and I work here - me and Ax as racers for the budding team for Highwind and demyx as a mechanic. We got told to invite two people each, so..." Riku shrugged.

"And you know all these people?" Kairi asked, looking around at the rest of the adult around her and sadly noticing the ones that had noticed her with a blush. "They're all so..."

"...much older than you? Why yes they are, Kairi." Zexion said with a touch of mocking that the girl only gave a showing of her tongue at. The young man did glare at the ones staring at 'Lilo' a little too lecherously for his liking; they backed down. "Speaking of, how exactly did you get us all in? I know Sora, Roxas, Naminé and Kairi are only just of age." He added.

"Cid agreed that we three, that is Axel, Demyx and I, could bring two guests each, so..." He shrugged and Stitch nodded.

"Ooo, hot shot Riku, youngest male driver of the country." Kairi said with a coo that had both young men looking at her a bit disgusted. "What it - AHHHH, FU -SORA!" The girl screeched and the three of them turned to look at three troublemakers with their grins hidden behind their masks. Sora, or Barrel rather, was holding a drink that Zexion hoped was juice with an ice cube in his free hand; and Kairi was still trying to get the one down her back. "I'll kill you!" She yelled before chasing the cackling brunet away, leaving his two accomplices laughing.

"You three are taking this much too seriously." Zexion muttered, annoyed that he couldn't hide behind his bangs as per usual since Kairi had clipped them over the side of his face and under the hat so it'd 'look better'.

"Hear that Lock, he says we're serious?" Naminé said in her sweetest voice while Roxas turned his head the way the girl had done, both looking at the blue-clad boy much to his discomfort and Riku's amusement.

"Serious? Us? I think we're doing something wrong then." The little red devil actually managed to sound like he was pouting through the mask and Zexion would have commended them for their acting if it weren't a bit annoying.

"Why don't you go and annoy Demyx, it'll cheer up Stitch here." Riku announced and while he tried and failed to look innocent at the glare aimed at him they did not notice Lock and Shock trade looks and run off...with 'Gantu's' cuffs.

~o~

"So what's up with the guy dressed as Stitch? Ow!" Demyx cursed as Axel poked him in the eye, again, with some eyeliner.

"Hold still." He was told by Axel who wielded the pencil like a weapon. "Can't have you looking so plain next to me." He added. With his usual charm the redhead managed to score some white make up and an eye liner to turn Demyx into an undead pirate, which was in his mind an upgrade. "And his name is Zexion..." Demyx snickered and he couldn't help but smirk in agreement. "And unless you want a detailed retelling of the history of his name, you won't snicker about it to his face." He warned.

"That bad, huh?" Demyx replied and got a thumbs up and a grin. "Let me look then." The Pirate said and good old Jack just rolled his eyes and handed him a hand mirror - 'not mine, all this crap was in Larxene's purse' - and watched as his now equally undead best friend flashed himself winks in the mirror.

"I wouldn't antagonize him much more if I were you, the kid can prank like the best of them. Plus he has Kairi on his corner, you know how scary the girl is..." They both shuddered at that, trying and failing to not recall the Shaving Incident.

"Trick or Treat!" They both trend and grinned at Lock and Shock, still missing Barrel, and Axel easily pulled the little devil close.

"How about I Treat you to a dance?" Axel asked, bowing and taking Roxas' hand in his with a flourish, putting a kiss on it that had the boy rolling his eyes behind his mask.

"Why not?" Was his response and went placidly after the much taller man while leaving his accomplice behind.

"Do I get the trick then?" Demyx asked, looking at the witch girl curiously as she was quietly staring at him. "What?" He asked nervously.

"Oh nothing, would you like to dance too?" Naminé finally said and without waiting for an answer, looped her arm around Demyx' arm and pulled him to the dance floor where a rather large crowd was doing a very varied group dance to Thriller.

Even zexion had been affected as he'd been pushed into by a drunk and laughing Cid and the mind manhandled by a girl in a clown costume into joining; and when that didn't work, she decided to play twenty questions that the blue clad man did not want to answer.

"Oh!" Olette jumped and turned, blushing as she'd been poked and bumped into Vincent who had also been rope into the thing by his boss - Larxene was still at large, much to his annoyance. "Sorry!" She exclaimed.

"It's all right, although I seem to have lost you your dance partner." The man announced, making her flush a bit when he got close enough to tell her so over the music. And indeed, her unwilling dance partner had been kidnapped by a little witch. "Oh well..." She sighed and was about to dare to ask the tall, dark and handsome man for a turn before she found him gone as well. "Damn it." She hissed.

"Not that I don't appreciate you saving me, but why did you drag me all the way here?" Zexion asked, annoyed at having to fix his hat and hair from all the jostling before, and as loathe as he was to do so he pinned his bangs back again before the clips could be seen.

The girl didn't or wouldn't respond to his question, which was irritating to a high degree and then he was suddenly poked and so he turned around, staring at a grinning devil mask before he felt cold metal on his wrist.

"Um...Sora, what did you just do?" Zexion whirled back again and saw that Sora, apparently taking his Barrel persona bit too far with the other two, had popped up with Demyx who was also suddenly in cuffs...one cuff actually, one that was attached to his left wrist.

"Trick or Treat!" The three chorused, then laughed and ducked behind the two older men, standing behind them with what Zexion thought was grins behind their masks, probably.

"Where are the cuffs?" He'd had to lean in to the three of them so they could hear his hissed question but he thought his anger was clear. The pissed off experiment 626 got shrugs as a response. "Fuck this." Zexion growled and then stomped off as fast and as hard as being attached to another man while wearing Stitch slippers would allow; for his part, Demyx was shocked and still shocked at the fact that he was cuffed to the spitfire dressed as a cartoon who was surprisingly dragging him so hard and so quickly towards the only exit.

"Hey, wait!" He yelled, sadly though he picked the wrong spot to yell it as Zexion stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to glare at him...

Only to lose his footing and pitch backwards.

Zexion, in the space of a second, had managed to berate himself over the idiocy of stopping at the top of some stairs. He wasn't ready either for a fall or even feeling the weight of the infuriating idiot falling on top of him and probably killing him.

All he felt was a slight twisting of his left arm and then the slight crush of a body against his and then movement and air...

"Demyx!""Zexion!""I can't look!"

...and he opened his eyes and looked up, looking at the strained face of Demyx who had him very awkwardly in his lap.

"Ow..." His savior hissed. Demyx had immediately grabbed the panicked blue-clad man without thinking, almost twisting their arms a bit while doing so, and in his own panic jumped down the first flight of stairs and towards the thankfully quick landing below. His legs had shook at the impact and fallen on his butt because of it - but he'd thankfully managed to save them both some serious hurt. "We done?" Demyx the Pirate asked with a bit of a rasp, one eye open and the other closed due to the strain his face was currently showing.

And Zexion nodded - he was done with being mad and annoyed tonight; despite that the three shocked kids at the top of the stairs deserve a yelling or two.

"You two okay?" Axel called, surprisingly worried for the two of them.

"Fine!" Demyx called. "I'm gonna go and get these off and probably calm down." He added and very slowly managed to get up, grunting and holding on to little boy blue and making his way down the stairs towards the main building.

The four Nightmare Before Christmas characters looked on as they left and while scared witless, the three little demons managed to snicker and giggle between themselves; Naminé removed her mask first and began to rummage through her hat while the two brothers high-fived each other.

"You three are scary." Axel said with a chuckle. "Just try not to inflict bodily harm next time, got it memorized?" He added with a tap of the two boys' heads.

"Not a problem, I didn't account for the stairs really." Shock replied as she crossed out a pair of names on a piece of paper in her hat.

"Is that my name?" Both Sora and Roxas asked, glaring at the other before staring at the paper that the girl hid against her chest; she giggled.

"Maybe." She grinned, turning to an amused yet annoyed Kairi.

"Got any for me?" She asked her friend, tugging her forward and towards the party.

"I'm working on it, promise." Naminé replied, watching as both Roxas and Sora argued with an unsurprised and annoyed Axel over knowing or not knowing about Naminé's scheming. "Just have to get rid of all the overprotective chaperones first." She added with a laugh.

~o~

Both men were quiet as they rode the elevator down to the floor where Demyx' garage was kept. He had had to answer a few probing questions from Donald the night guard but since the blond had his keys in his pocket, there wasn't much he could do to keep them out of the building apart from shutting down the elevator itself.

"_What the hell just happened? I'm glad that I'm not suddenly a stain on some stairs, but..._"Zexion's thoughts were a bit in turmoil, he was relieved that all he felt was a twinge on his left arm, despite that it was attached to the annoying, arrogant and loud blond. Every so often though he'd look up at Demyx only to look back down to his feet; he hated that he hair was pulled back right now, he really did, because he hated feeling so awkward and showing it.

"I feel like I should apologize but you probably know those three better than me." Demyx said to break the silence and Zexion couldn't help but snort in slight amusement.

"I'll get them back eventually." He supplied with a shrug.

"So I've been told." Demyx replied with a small laugh and a smirk.

"_Ugh, Axel blabbed I'm sure...he never did forget about his hair color change..._" The man next to him shuddered at the rather cruel yet satisfied look on his face.

"_The fact that it's oddly attractive should bother me._" He thought.

"Thank you for..." It was a novel feeling, being speechless, but saying 'saving my life' seemed too corny and much too much for the situation at the moment, so Zexion decided on. "...not letting me get irreparably hurt." And Demyx chuckled.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry you got dragged to a party full of strangers by well meaning friends." Was the reply and if he could have, Demyx would have seen the slight blush on the others face at that.

"...I wanted to come..." He quietly admitted, though in a smallish elevator with only two people in it, it was kind of hard for sound not to travel.

"Did you? Why?" Demyx asked, confused and surprised by that admission.

"...you really don't remember me, do you?" Zexion quietly asked before tugging the taller man forward towards the doors sliding open to admit them to a rather large space.

Demyx walked in front of the other boy with a pensive expression on his face. Had he met Zexion before? When? "Is that why you're mad at me?" He asked while leading the other through the skeletons of cars and their parts and the likes towards the sides where the personal garages for the mechanics were stored. Zexion ignored the question and looked around curiously though he kept close to the other man; he did not want to break anything.

"Erm...problem..." Mr. Dead Pirate suddenly announced and little Stitch blinked and stared at a sealed, metal sliding door. "My keys are in my back pocket..." Zexion looked up, eyebrow raised. "My right pocket..." Another blink. "I can't reach it with my left hand and it's awkward with my right who is currently cuffed to your left, so..." He smiled a bit though when Zexion flushed a bit at the implications of that sentence, staring back at amuse cyan colored eyes. "If you want these off, well, I need to get in there." He added.

"...right." With a deep breath Zexion moved his right hand, which was not, I repeat, not shaking, towards the other mans back pocket and Demyx had to hold back a snicker when he closed his eyes as he shoved his hand in, gripped the keys and shoved his hand right back out.

"I'm a bit disappointed that you did that without groping." Demyx announced with a grin that he tried and failed to hide it from a scowling furball.

"Just open the damned thing and get these off!" He snarled.

They had to both crouch down as Demyx opened the lock on the floor tp then open the door together. Zexion jumped at the resounding slam it made in the silent space around them though he was quite surprised at the organized chaos inside of it. It was a 10x10 square room with table benches going all around it. Tools of all kinds were either strewn about or tucked away. A motor took most of the middle section of the room, with a sleeping bag tucked next to it. There were posters as well and a mini fridge on a corner; it didn't seem to suit Demyx but then, he knew very little about him.

"Here we go." Zexion blinked out of his reverie and stared at the tool in the others hand with a little trepidation; a simple pair of shears used to bend metal. "Hold still." He warned but with a quick snip they were free with Zexion clutching his hand to his chest in relief.

"Here, gimme your hand." Demyx held Zexion's left wrist gently and pried the cuff off with the shears, smirking lightly in triumph. "There, free as a bird." He added a wink and a kiss to said wrist before letting it go.

"Or a crazed experiment out for blood." And laughed at the embarrassed joke the other made.

"That too." He mused.

They went silent then, each with their thoughts. Demyx had sat down on one of his tables while Zexion leaned against another.

"_So, I've seen him before - or we met before - and he's mad at me for it. He's also mad at me for making fun of the cutest looking guy ever wearing a Stitch costume...can I help it that it's my favorite though? And his eyes, dear Gaia those eyes.." _Try as he might though, he could not for the life of him remember when he'd seen the man.

Zexion however was trying to calm down and say something; he never expected to be alone with Demyx, ever. "_Maybe in my dreams...the constant, mind-blowing, annoying, even-during-the-day dreams...it was only once your romantic fool, I cannot believe you've been holding on to meeting him once for a year_." His thoughts kept going in circles then, berating himself over and over until his eyes spotted something that had him smiling, much to the other Demyx' shocked delight - 'holy crap he's cute when he smiles' - and then cyan colored eyes watched as Zexion moved to the bottom of the table next to his and took out a worn black book, opening it gingerly with a nostalgic look.

"That's who you are! The cute little guy who had his nose buried in 'Maleficent' while Riku won his first race!" Demyx exclaimed suddenly and Zexion could only gape at the others sudden exclamation.

"_That's all it took to remember? The book?_" He was stuck on 'cute' and 'little' however. "Did you just call me a stuffed animal?" He asked incredulously.

"No, why?" Was the confused reply.

"You just said I was cute and little, I make no argument about my height, but I am hardly cute." Zexion said with a glare.

"Naw, you're totally adorable." Demyx added as he stalked closer, ignoring the glare he received to stand right in front of the shorter man. "Yeah, I remember now. You said you'd seen the whole race despite having your nose in a book the whole time." He said almost fondly and Zexion had to look away lest he show anything in his usually blank expression. "_And I thought it was the funniest thing...and you were reading my favorite book, you said it was your favorite too...I never forgot."_

"Well I did." He replied a tad defensively.

"But what's different - I totally didn't recognize you." Demyx mused and Zexion sighed as he removed his hat and he scowled at the grin the other was sporting at the clips in his hair before he took them off and shook his bangs out with a hand.

"This is probably why, I usually hide my face, so..." He had to stifle a complaint and a gasp however when large, calloused hands pushed his bangs back to where they were and stayed there, cupping his cheek and head.

"Don't know why, you're a handsome guy." Demyx said in a low tone that made Zexion want to run and stay where he was. "But yeah, no wonder I didn't recognize you, I could see your face this whole time...could see you scowling and everything. And hey! Now I know you actually have two eyes!" He laughed.

"_Oh Hyne, please stop staring. Why is he staring to much? Do I have something on my face? He's the one with the face make-up...am I blushing? Please, no."_

_"_Did someone tell you I loved the color blue?" Zexion had to focus on Demyx' question and was happy for the distraction; he was going off on tangents, he hated when he did that.

"No, it was Kairi's idea, and I just happen to think it looks good on me." And he must've kept his poker face this time because that was a lie - Axel had told him that blue was Demyx' favorite color and that Stitch was one of his favorite characters.

"Well it's my favorite color that you're practically swimming in." Zexion snorted then, a bit annoyed that he was still trapped by the other mans hand and so he couldn't get away from his stare. "I know, you didn't do it for me - after all, we only met once...mind you..." The blond tilted his head a bit, looking at the pale skin under his hand as opposed to his tan color. "Despite not realizing you were him, I never forgot you." He grinned lightly when a blush covered that skin and how it went wider when he brushed his thumb over it. "You left quite an impression." He admitted.

"Did I really?" Zexion choked out. "_You fucking, stupid, idiot! Why did you say that? He's going to think you're some loose floosey - you might as well bend over now, you two-bit whore! How desperate can you be!"_ The man wished his thoughts would shut up now.

"Mmm-hmm. We chatted about the book, remember? It was fun." The last word was surprising to Zexion who more or less agreed though hadn't known the other saw it that way.

"It _was_ fun." He admitted right back. "It was surprising how many words you could string together as well." He couldn't help but add and the laugh that followed had him glaring a little.

"You don't mean that." Demyx sing songed, having seen the others face when he'd said so and easily reading the caustic sarcasm for what it was.

He let go of his cheek then, however reluctantly, so he could hide behind his bangs again. "_It's not fair to him really, having me tease him so much without being able to at least defend himself - I seem to be throwing him off. If I remember correctly, he had no problem telling me off."_ He didn't leave the other's personal space however as he instead caged him between his arms and body, hands resting on either side of him on the table he was leaning on.

"Will you be letting me go any time soon?" The question was anxious and a little bit choked from Zexion's part. "_He's warm and he's not even as close as I'd like to him to be...and so...manly...did I just think that?"_

"Naw, I think I like you here. It's nice that you're not snapping at me anymore too." He chuckled.

"Would you like me to resume my insults? I have plenty." Zexion was so happy he was hidden behind his bangs now; he could smile a bit and get away with it.

"You said you wanted to come to this party, why? To support Riku? You look like the type to be indifferent to Halloween and prefer a quiet night in as opposed to a party." And man oh man if the guy kept moving his face away even more, Demyx would have to bite at his neck.

"...I just wanted to do something different tonight."

"Like getting stuck in a warehouse with an acquaintance?" Demyx asked and he had to move back a bit at how quickly Zexion moved his head over to glare at him.

"We are not stuck in here." He replied as a matter of fact. "Right?" He at least managed to move a hand to poke at the bigger males' chest, he'd been keeping them around his waist.

"Right." He chuckled. "I'm just not letting you go. I got me Experiment 626 here - I have to cash in." Demyx said with a smirk and he was amused at seeing only one eye rolling at him.

"Right - zombie pirate - you know I could hypothetically overpower you?" And he really shouldn't have asked that and he really hoped that the squeak he heard had not come from him as felt Demyx press even closer to him.

"I'll take my chances." Demyx whispered and something must have finally clicked because Zexion's hands suddenly shot out and pushed the other man, by the face I might add, off of him, ruining his make up in the process. "Hey!"

"What is the matter with you?!" Zexion almost - note, almost - screeched at the other, not caring how red he was or how almost hysetical he felt. "Why are you acting like this? Not a half an hour ago or so we were glaring at each other and I was wishing bodily harm on you and okay, fine, you saved me from breaking my neck - do you think I owe you now or something? Because let me tell you, I'm not a two-bit whore or anything of the sort. Just be lucky I don't choke you with your entrails like I said, otherwise..."

"Zexion."

"What?!" He yelled.

"Despite the hectic job, the long nights and busy days, the odd hours and all of that this past year our discussion over a fairy tale book has been firmly on my mind that whole time - your face, you, you looked so happy talking to me about it, you got so animated and lively...I...you're beautiful, you know?" Despite the enticing blush in front of him, Demyx kept his hands to himself and kept their distance right now. Zexion was as skittish as Stitch was when Lilo tried to befriend him, he couldn't move too quickly and mess this up. "_Thankfully he doesn't have two extra arms and super strength, otherwise I'd be dead._" That part was comforting, sort of. "I couldn't stop thinking of you some nights - your laugh, your eyes - just, everything."

"Why?" That damned crack in his voice again! "Why didn't you...?"

"Look for you? Ask about you? I was under the impression that despite our one and only conversation going well, you wanted nothing to do with me." Demyx said, his arms crossed now. "_Because the kid froze and hunched into himself and damn if I don't want to hug him right now."_

"That...I...that would've been me...Riku, he...well, no, Kairi rather..." Zexion sighed, frustrated. "Kairi figured out that I...well...our talk was memorable to me too and when I told Kairi a month or so later about not being able to stop thinking about you, well...she said I might have a small crush on you. I denied it of course, I told her that that simply wasn't possible. I mean sure, you're good-looking and you have a great smile and your eyes are such an interesting color that I could get lost in them, but..." Demyx was grinning now, both because the man was ranting and because he got just paid a compliment, but kept quiet. "...I didn't know you, you didn't know me...and all I had were Axel's stories and Riku's anecdotes...and well..." he shrugged and the man across from him winced; if he knew Axel, most of his stories would not have been complimentary. "I didn't think you would be interested in me in any way, apart from a passing friendship and I..." Zexion sighed again, refusing to speak any more out of sheer stubborness.

"So...how about that Chapter when the King and Maleficent meet up in the clearing - I thought it was sweet." Demyx suddenly said and he chuckled when that eye zeroed in on him.

"It was foolish of her and you know it!" Zexion yelled, pouncing on getting right back to the argument that went unfinished so very long ago.

And if they ended up yelling/talking on that unrolled sleeping bag all through the night, well...stranger things have happened on Halloween.

* * *

**A/N: Christ this took me a while! The ending changed way too much on me. I had even planned smut! But, here's the thing...I put this on the T rating...and if I write smut I have to change it to M, right? But, while the Views have been going up (so happy about that) there's no alerts or anything of the like letting me know that people are interested enough for it. So, why should I send it to M? Do people read M more anyway? And if I do add smut, well...I have plans...there's a few of these that are basically just smut...and there's a little secret about that Stitch outfit anyhow...**

**Ah, well, time will tell. R&amp;R Peeps and Happy Halloween!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The Angel of Death

**A/N Hopefully my Halloween Drabble was enjoyed - I know I did! And yay, 100+ views! Thanks! I'm surprised about the lack of alerts though O.o - good thing I'm doing this for myself lol  
**

**Diclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.**

**I have no beta!**

**This one is a little different than the rest, I'm quite proud of it! Enjoy!**

**Edit: hated the ending, removed it. 17/11/2014**

* * *

Chapter 6: Angel of Death

They say that man was damned the minute they were born; they were born to suffer and toil for their brothers and sisters sins until the end of their lives.

Of course, as things go, some had it better than others: some were born with talent, some were lucky, some were born in the lap of luxury while the rest were born in poverty, there were those who were a little too slow, too dim or simply not quick enough on the uptake to get anywhere in life. The haves and the have nots - the big cats and the underdog - and so on.

And then we come to the chosen few...the truly desperate...

Those like me.

Born with talent but with no voice, no platform, no place to express that talent. Doomed to wither away in the flifth and the darkness of the world. Despite my self-appointed greatness, despite my talent and intellect, I fell to despair and darkness...

And in this realm of gods, well...be careful what you wish for.

~o~

"Come on, hurry!" My Companion, my Lover, my Fool cried out as we ran through the wet streets of the Dark City, his hand gripping mine tightly as he pulled me along. We were running you see, or rather, He was running - I was trying to escape an inevitable fate.

"Now, now my Little Raven, you know you cannot escape me forever - Death waits for no one!" My Pursuer called from behind us.

"You can't have him! You _won't_ have him!" My Lover yelled back with a fierceness that I had never heard before, a certainty that I had never felt before. He was a Bard, a Jester - not a Fighter or a Knight, and yet...well...love makes us do crazy things, doesn't it? "Shit!"

And there it was, my luck has run out - a dead end covers our front and the approaching click of boots on concrete fills our retreat.

He pushes me behind him, as if his taller, broader body could hide me from my Pursuer - that man could find me in a sea of copies and twins and triplets. After all, he had a claim on my Soul...on my Heart.

"I do so love a bit of Drama...and even a bit of Tragic Romance..." Came the airy, aristocratic voice of my dreaded stalker. "And I must say, I am quite delighted to play the Villain in this little production of ours." A boot appeared, and then the other - up and up my eyes went from behind my shield: boots that stopped mid thigh, a lavender jacket with white sleeves and a white skirt-thing that only covered the back that was held in place by four straps connected to a codpiece that baffled me with how unordinary it was. The face was twisted in slight amusement, with the features aristocratic and timeless, pale like marble with hints of lavender around the eyes and in that silver hair with a single feather in its locks. He looked like a statue crafted by a master.

The Angel of Death, Kuja.

"Now, let us cease these games little mortal and come with me." Kuja called, standing across from us with a gloved hand extended towards me, his eyes dismissing my lover as if he didn't exist. "I promise to make your afterlife a memorable one..." his laugh was airy, as if we were priviliged to hear such a sound, to cause such a sound; my dread only increased.

"You can't have him! He is mine and mine alone - he is my love!" My Jester cried out in desperation. Did love truly drive people to madness? He sounded like a wounded animal, begging for the darkness of the world to stop encroaching on his territory. It saddened me greatly that I would never be able to soothe his wounds.

"Myde...I made my bed, and..." But a very deep, guttural growl from him made me stop; he needed to know, I needed to tell him that this was all my doing, all my fault, but he would not listen.

The rain intensified, causing cascades of water to fall down pipes and gutters towards the ground - it made the city look as if it were underwater. It was soothing.

"I refuse." Myde, my Myde, snarled and while his hands tightened on my arms as he kept me behind him, his eyes I thought were only on Kuja whom was looking at his nails in mock fascination.

"Myde, was it?" The Angel hm'd. "I do apologize if my timing is...inconvenient...but time waits for no one - and Death is never patient." His hands came to the sides, energy dancing through his fingertips. "So, you can be kind to him and hand him over, or watch him suffer before I take his Soul for my Master." The threat was palpable in the air, as was the magic this being of destruction called forth and I felt fear - true, bone deep fear for the first time. "Your choice..._Myde_."

"I already said that I refuse your claim! Zexion. Is. Mine!" And then the water around us coalesced into a great torrent and crashed into Kuja's body, as if by will and command of my Lover's rage.

And yet...and yet...he was still there - Kuja - was curled into himself with a shield of pearl light all around him while the water crashed and rolled around it before stopping, simply resuming its flow along with the rain. The Angel laughed.

"I knew it! Oh, this is so rich!" He kept on laughing, genuinly amused. "_Myde_ \- oh, so original - I thought my brother was kidding when he said you fell for a mortal...and then that wonderful fire hazard of yours..." he sighed, still smirking. "Well, it does not matter. You know the rules my dear Guppy, you were there when they were written after all..._Demyx, God of the Seas_."

I could feel my eyes widen and my lungs seize - what had he just said? - and my lover had gone rigid in front of me, I could see it in the tenseness of his shoulders and how still he'd gone; Myde was never still, he was always moving, always flowing...like water.

"...I have never..." he said hoarsely. "Sensed a mark...never seen a mark...I was going to make him mine, make him one of mine...he was to live with me forever..."

"That is not my doing, however. The powers I gave him - the offer he made in exchange for his Soul - was Ilusion...and if he thought you a mere mortal." Kuja shrugged, unconcerned, his arms crossed lightly across his chest. "You cannot ever have him, even if you love him, for he is marked by Death - Garland awaits for his Soul in Pandemonium." He added gravely, deference and respect in his voice for the Lord of the Dark City.

He turned to me then, slowly, skittishly, as if he would run or I would run despite the inevitable fate awaiting us both.

"I'm sorry." Myde, for he will always be Myde to me, whispered brokenly. "I was going to...I was going to ask you to..." he couldn't say it, I didn't want him to say it - the feel of his hands on my arms and of his body pressed to mine was good enough, was the only thing I deserved.

"No, I...I'm sorry." I whispered in return. "...I was young and foolish...I craved something better, craved a Voice and the power to be heard...Death seemed the only way...the only Master that would not allow me to suffer in eternity." I admitted. And it seemed petty now, to have been so desperate for so many selfish things when here someone was, ready to offer me the world and eternity by his side. "I never..." I choked, salty tears mixing with the rain that fell around us - and now it made sense, for the God of the Sea was here, in this dark domain, and he was in desperate pain and so called his element to him - like I said, it was comforting. "...expected to fall in love."

"Why?" He asked breathlessly, the ghost of his usual smile on his face, a face and a pair of eyes that were clouded in pain. "You beautiful, beautiful man..." he whispered.

He was going to say more, I knew...repeat the things he whispered to me at night, as we slept. The sweet nothings that he grunted and moaned into my ear as he plunged and plundered my body - the things I never thought about myself, his love and devotion to me that I thought I did not deserve.

I would never hear them again.

"No!" I cried out in desperation as I ran around him, I'd caught sight of the magic spell flung at his unprotected back and broke free of his hold, feeling and watching the light engulf me before darkness took me, forever.

~o~

Demyx, God of the Seas, lover of Freedom and Frivolity, fell...

He fell to his knees as he watched his lover's body disappear into nothing - watched as his Soul was taken into the Angel of Death's hand, shining brightly despite the taint of darkness that swirled around it, just like he knew it would.

"I do prefer humans like this, don't you?" Kuja asked airily, face void of emotion as he stared at the current soul he had reaped. "They shine so beautifully, even the Stained ones - quiet and beautiful, very much like Death." He added.

His boots echoed as he walked closer to the fallen god, looking down at him with a fleeting look of pity.

"I am sorry, Demyx, but, this is simply how it goes." He stated, staring unflinchingly back into dead cyan colored eyes. "The boy made a deal with Garland, power in exchange for his Soul...if you have issue, well...take it up with the Fates." He sighed, turning away from him and hurriedly teleporting back to his Master, just in case the god lashed out at him. "Even gods' aren't immune to their whims." Was his final message.

And so Demyx laid there, his precious water falling all around him in crashing waves, threatening to drown the Dark City - until it all simply stopped.

A heart-wrenching scream pierced the darkness before it was simply drowned by the crashing water and Pandemonium's Master watched from his dark tower as his city returned to normal, eyes unreadable as the god left his domain, leaving only his wails of pain and sadness in his wake.

* * *

**A/N: No idea where this came from, but I quite love it. And I finally managed to use two of my Main Supporting Characters from my Dissidia fic, Wheel of Conflict, in something. I have no idea whether this particular world will have more stories to it or not, it was a very unique idea that popped into my head. It doesn't feel...as perfect as I thought it would, but, I could always edit it in future I suppose.  
**

**Til next time!**


End file.
